Like The Snow
by iTumnusXinXNarnia
Summary: When she sees the freshly fallen snow, it reminds her of someone. It's so beautiful and peaceful to look at... just like he is. When he see's snow falling, he wonders why things are so quiet... quiet like the snow. To her, he is flawless. To him, she is perfect. Whenever it's quiet like the snow, she thinks of one person... Jack Frost. Jack/OC
1. Like the Snow

**Thank you to way2cool4uXX for beta-reading this! :) REUPLOAD!**

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians.  
**

**Like The Snow  
**

I call out to my parents a quick goodnight before heading into my room and closing the door behind me. I lock the door before going to my bed and getting under the covers, a sudden bout of exhaustion overtaking me. I had been busy helping my Mum get all the snow off the cars and my brother's bikes. I knew whose fault it was for the sudden snowstorm, and I was pointedly ignoring the frosty devil even though he followed me around all day.

As I start to drift off, I hear my parents fighting with my brother. They're complaining that he left his bikes out again, that it's his responsibility to put them away. I smile to myself, happy that he's getting all the blame.

Behind me, I hear a small tap on the window. Knowing who it is, I pretend to sleep, telling him without words that I'm not in the mood for socializing. Besides, I'm tired. I just spent the day cleaning and repairing bikes that weren't mine. I need my beauty sleep!

There's a small _click_, and the sound of a window swinging open. Still I continue to ignore him; even as I hear his feet lightly hit the floor. The window shuts, and I'm still pretending to be dead to the world.

Something taps my head, and his voice calls, "Wake up… wake up…"

Now thoroughly irritated, I roll over to find… _him_… standing beside my bed. He's leaning on that ridiculous stick… excuse me, _staff_… and a smirk is playing on his boyishly handsome face. "Now she's awake," he says in a soft voice, tapping my head again with his staff.

I can't help but smile. For the last few months, he has been my rock, my ear, my shoulder to cry on. And he too has shared his worries with me. It's what makes me so happy to see him; his eyes, that lovely smile, his abnormally yet still attractive white hair…

Jack Frost.

XXX

I'm late to school. I had slept in because I had stayed up late talking to him, and now I was running _late_. My older brother, no matter how many times Mum tells him to, never wakes me up. Probably because he's never awake himself.

I decide not to worry about him, and walk as quickly as I can, trying not to slip over in the frozen puddles on the footpath. I knew I should've waited and gotten a late bus as I miscalculate a step and slip on the ice, falling hard onto my back.

Luckily it wasn't a hard enough fall to injure me, but it was hard enough to knock the wind out of me. As I lay there, trying to catch my breath, a familiar face appears upside down above mine. I grit my teeth slightly.

"Why are you lying on the ground?" Jack inquires, but it was obvious from the glint in his eye that he had seen me slip. I glare up at him, sitting bolt upright. He is forced to move, floating around me in a circle before setting his staff straight up and seating himself on it, inspecting me.

"You ok?" he asks, now genuinely worried for me. I keep my head down, now a little ashamed. I slipped on the ground _in front of Jack Frost._ How embarrassing! I nod, trying to cover up my blush by readjusting my scarf. I stand and step onto the side of the road where there's no ice, intent on walking to school.

Unsurprisingly, Jack follows me.

"Jack," I whisper, stopping and closing my eyes so I can't look at him. "Please just go. I'm gonna be late for school! I don't want my parents to think I'm turning into my brother!"

Jack sighs, floating on his back with his hands behind his head. "Do you really have to go to school? We should go have fun!" he declares, making a snowball in his hand and throwing it at me. I quickly duck, a smile lighting up my face.

"Fine. You win." I pretend to groan in defeat, but Jack doesn't notice. He merely does a back somersault and grabs my hand, dragging me the way I just came. I make no effort of restraint; I willingly follow him until we come to the nearest park. Before I have time to register almost anything, Jack has made a snowball and thrown it at me, bits of snow sticking in my hair.

"Hey!" I shout, making a snowball and throwing it back.

He grins, flying in a circle around me as he repeatedly throws snowballs at me. I laugh happily, dodging all of them until I got the chance to hide and make a snowball bigger than any of his. Hoisting it up, I stand and throw it right at him. Jack lets out a yell of surprise as the snowball collides with his chest, sending him to ground.

When he doesn't move, I become afraid I've made a mistake. "Jack?" I whisper, creeping toward him. He's lying face down, is staff held limply in his left hand. I quickly rush forward. "Jack? Jack!"

Just as I got to him, he moves. He rolls over completely and laughs up at me, holding his stomach. "Ah, you should've heard your voice!" Jack chokes out, tears of laughter pooling in his eyes. I find myself getting mad at him and I try to stomp off, but I feel that strange crooked end of Jack's staff snag me around the waist and pull me back.

Jack pulls back too hard, however, and I go bumping into his chest, my hands pinned to my sides. He looks at me in surprise, stunned by his strength, and I mumble, "Sorry." I try to step back, but Jack's arms come around me, and he embraces me. I'm terrified for a few seconds, but I finally hug him back.

And that's when I start to fall in love with Jack Frost.

XXX

"_I don't think I deserve it_," I sing softly to myself, strumming my guitar. Recently, my brother had taught me a song, and I'd been captivated by it ever since. Right now, I can't seem to get it out of my head so I'm practicing, remembering to keep quiet since my parents are asleep.

"_Selflessness find your way into my heart… All stars could be brighter… All hearts could be warmer…_" I hum along in time with the strums, and I feel a cool, pleasant breeze rustle my hair. I stop singing to look surprised up at Jack, whose hovering above the end of my bed, his arms crossed.

"Jack!" I hiss, putting my guitar down and grabbing a hair-tie to tie back my lion-mane hair. Jack chuckles a little, nodding at the guitar.

"You were so into it that I was able to slip in. I didn't know you sang," he pointed out, a small smile appearing on his face. He nods at the guitar again. "Please keep going?"

He has such an adorable pleading smile on his face that I can't deny his wish and I pull my guitar back up into my lap, my fingers falling into place. I take a sharp breath as Jack floats up a little bit and lands cross-legged on the end of my bed, his elbows resting on his knees and his chin sat in one hand.

He smiles, patiently waiting. I take a deep breath, remembering one part of the song and singing it back to Jack.

"_What would it take for things to be quiet? Quiet like the snow… I know this isn't much, but I know I could, I could be better…_"

I open my eyes to see Jack's eyes widen a little bit, and he seems to be in deep thought.

"What?" I ask nervously. "Was it good? Was it bad?"

Jack looks back at me… and smiles. "It was beautiful," he whispers, smiling at me. He holds his hand up and aims it at the ceiling; a second later small snowflakes are falling from the ceiling, leaving nothing behind whenever they hit a solid object. The only thing they stick to is me and Jack.

I hold my face to the ceiling, letting the snow sprinkle across my face and in my hair. I look to find Jack staring at me intently, a small smile on his face. I frown slightly, whispering, "What?"

"You're beautiful," he replies simply, and I feel a blush come raging onto my face. My hands go to my cheeks and I turn away as Jack lets out a low chuckle. He leans over and picks a few bits of snow out of my hair before taking the hair-tie out.

"What are you doing?" I hiss, grabbing the hair-tie and going to tie my hair up, but Jack stops me, grabbing my hand.

"You're beautiful. Don't. Please…" his plea trails off as he takes the hair-tie from me and flicks it elsewhere in the room. I see a snowflake drift down and land on the top of my nose within my peripheral vision; Jack see's it too.

He leans forward, gently pressing a kiss to my nose to get rid of the snowflake. I am frozen. I can't believe it. Jack… _Jack Frost_… is kissing me! Well, it was just a peck, but…

My thoughts are cut off when I feel his cold lips meet mine, and everything else rushes from my mind. I gently kiss him back, feeling happier than I've ever felt before.

As the snow swirls around us, I distinctly hear the sound of music in my ears…

_What would it take for things to be quiet… quiet like the snow…_

* * *

**And there! I hope you enjoyed :)****  
**

**Pleased leave constructive criticism or just a nice review n_n basically, R&R! xD Hope you enjoyed it!  
**


	2. Eyes Come Hither

**I know everyone wanted another chapter, and I tried to oblige, but I just didn't have it in me to write a full chapter. I had an idea, I just couldn't write it down. I'm so sorry. But I can write a small thing… enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Rise of the Guardians.**

_Things had been perfect for Jack and I. No one, not even my family, found out about us. Only Jack's Guardian friends and a boy called Jamie. None of them ever questioned it; Jack was happy, and that's all that mattered. However, this happiness was dashed when I went off to university, breaking it off with Jack. Distressed, he left… and I haven't seen him in nearly a year._

_Now, I have taken up a job teaching children lessons on the guitar. I never taught them Jack and my song, though they did hear it. I cried a lot at first, but now I just felt numb when I tried to sleep. I would lie there for hours, tears trickling down my face. This was my life… until winter arrived one year after I left for university._

"Teach me a new song!" the young girl sitting next to me asks, her baby-blue eyes dancing merrily. I smile fondly at her; she's one of my favourite students, and her eyes remind me of a certain Winter Spirit…

No. I promised myself I wouldn't think of him. It's just too painful to remember him, his eyes, his smile, his laugh, his voice, his touch…

I close my eyes and take a deep breath before giving my pupil a wide smile, and she grins back, her blonde pigtails bouncing on either side of her head. I pull my guitar off its stand beside me and place it in my lap, letting my fingers fall into the familiar places.

The girl's giggle of excitement and her wide smile falling into a small one as she concentrates intensely brings back a strong memory; so strong that I allow myself to be engulfed in it for a second.

I see some things; his soft smile, his icy-blue eyes fixed on me as I sing, the way he kisses me when I'm finished…

My eyes fly open as a song off the top of my head appears in my mind, practically screaming _play me!_

My hands fall into the familiar places as I sing, "_Mr Sandman, bring us a dream. Give him a pair of eyes with a come-hither gleam._"

The sound of a door banging open followed by a cold breeze sweeps through the small music store, and the girl and I jump violently, clutching desperately to my guitar and various sheets of music so they don't fall to the floor.

"That's the fiftieth time that door has been blown open, this has got to stop, I can't handle it!" I hear the manager roar, followed by the sound of the door being slammed shut the manager walking off, muttering to himself. The girl and I giggle at his anger before turning back to the song.

"_Give him a lonely heart like Pagliacci. And lots of wavy hair like Liberace_," I continue softly, hearing the song in my head. And as I sing, I feel a pair of eyes on me that aren't the girl's. Without breaking the song, I look about the shop for nosy people listening in on my lesson.

My eyes land on the window just as a flash of frosty-white hair vanishes and a delicate pattern of snow and ice covers the window. The song dies on my lips as my eyes widen. The girl is confused, but she does not question me.

An icy breeze nips at my nose, and I know it's him. I can tell. My heart explodes with happiness in a second. No, less than a second. I want to go find him, but I'm in the middle of a lesson, so I can't. Maybe… maybe I will see him. Maybe… just maybe…

Jack Frost.

XXX

I'm trying to sleep. I had a good day, teaching all the little kids and one teenage boy how to play guitar, and I'm very happy with how much all of my pupils have progressed. Wrapping the blanket tighter around me, I burrow deeper into the bed, feeling myself begin to drift off…

_BANG!_

I leap up in fright, my blanket falling off me. I am shocked to find my window is wide open, banging off the outside wall. Wondering why the heck my window is being so cruel to me on a cold night I get up to close it.

However, I freeze when my hand touches it. I feel my heart skip several beats as I see a familiar ice and snow pattern forming on the window. I can barely breath.

Is… is it really him? Jack? Is he really out there?

Instead of closing the window, I walk to it and lean out, calling, "Jack? Jack! Jack, where are you?"

Nothing. There was only the sound of the breeze whooshing past and the sound of the ice crackling across the window beside me. I look about again, feeling a sudden deflation of emotion at his no-show.

Resisting the powerful urge to cry, I turn away to go back to bed, my hand on the window to close it. I whisper, "I'm sorry, Jack," as I push the window close.

Something stops the window so suddenly that I stop crying and whip around to see what is stopping it. With a gasp of surprise, I leap back to find him, the one I was calling to, perched on the windowsill, as agile as a monkey.

His expression is deadly serious, but his eyes give away how he truly feels.

"You're sorry?" he chokes out in disbelief, unmoving. He doesn't even close the window, even though I'm shivering in my pyjamas. Tears filling my eyes again, I nod slowly, whispering, "I am so sorry. I love you so much… I never wanted to leave you, never."

He stares at me, hears the sincerity in my voice and sees the regret in my eyes and he hops off the windowsill, into my room. Quietly, he closes the window behind him and the breeze vanishes.

Only a chill remains, the chill I love, the chill that radiates off the frosty-white-haired boy who takes two steps toward me, places his hand on the side of my face and presses his cold lips against mine in a kiss that tastes like tears, peppermint and cold.

I can't hold it in; I start to cry with happiness, my tears mixing with his.

It's all back. In the blink of an eye, or rather a nip on the nose, he's back. Jack Frost. Jack's smile, Jack's eyes, Jack's laugh, Jack's touch, Jack's touch, even his smell…

XXX

"Hey, remember that song you were singing with that little blonde girl?" Jack asks me softly, picking a lock of my hair between his long fingers and twisting it about, running it along my arm. I shiver slightly, smiling at him.

"Jack, I teach about forty kids, five of which are little blonde girls. Please elaborate," I say in a teasing tone, running a finger slowly across his jaw down to his neck. In turn, he shivers delicately and I giggle at the way his eyes rolls slightly into the back of his head.

"Oh, I will," he tells me seriously, holding his hand up. Slowly, a figure starts forming above his hand, like little bits of snow are collecting together to create an image. I watch, intrigued as he twists his hand slightly and it springs to life, flying majestically into the air and holding its arms out.

My mouth falls open. "The Sandman?" I ask in confusion, and Jack's smile is small. He nods, waiting for it click. As I watch the Sandman, it slowly dawns on me what he means.

"_Mr Sandman, bring us a dream. Give him a pair of eyes with a come-hither gleam_," I sing softly, my eyes going wide. Jack nodded, his smile growing sly.

"I think I know why you sung that," he teases, moving toward me so he can kiss my forehead.

The two of us are lying side-by-side on my bed, hands intertwined. It had been two weeks since Jack forgave me, and the two of us had never been happier. Everyone at work had noticed my attitude change, and we didn't have to worry about when Jack visited; I had been living in my own apartment ever since I got back from uni.

I smile at Jack, kissing the tip of his nose. He looks mock-horrified. "Hey! I'm the one who's supposed to nip at your nose!" he protests playfully, kissing my nose back. I smile widely at him before pressing my lips gently against his. Our lips move sensually together, and even though it's cold he feels like heaven.

He pulls back to whisper, "You taste like fairy floss," before kissing me again, moving so he's sprawled out beside me and kissing my lips delicately. My arms move around his neck, and I pull him as close to me as possible, feeling happier than ever before.

Because I was with the one I loved.

And the one I loved was the Winter Spirit, The Guardian of Fun.

Jack Frost.

And he loved me back.

...

"I love you, Jack…"

...

"I love you too, sweetheart…"

* * *

**Ok! I apologize if this doesn't live up to the first chapter, but I tried :) I hope everyone enjoyed it! Also, I was thinking of writing another chapter after this one, a Valentines Day special ;) what does everyone think? Thoughts! R&R! No flames please :)**


End file.
